criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Inner Chaos
The Inner Chaos serves as an anarchist organization and a minor antagonist in Season 2 of Criminal Case. They are based in Pacific Bay's colourful and lively district of Inner City. Details about the Inner Chaos are first mentioned in Heartless (Case #67, or Case #11 of Pacific Bay). The organization is finally put to an end in Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay). History Background , the now-late leader of Inner Chaos.|right]] The Inner Chaos is a now-disbanded anarchist group that used to fight the traditionalism and extreme communautarism which would eventually lead to things like murder. The group was led by Fredo Mancini, a "tough guy whose criminal record is was filled with little larcenies." The Inner Chaos was founded years before the events of the game although not an exact date of its creation has ever been mentioned. The Inner Chaos' actions were fairly peaceful at first, and then they started to get more and more radical until they unexpectedly ceased to operate. The group used to be very active back then, covering walls with their tags and demonstrating as well as causing a lot of trouble in the neighbourhood. Return After years of absence, the Inner Chaos started showing signs of their return hours after the murder of a Chinese immigrant named Ling Zhang, but didn't hesitate to do it again soon after the murder of an ex-con named David Breitman, not to mention they even tried to reach out to their former member Hannah Choi again hours after the murder of a Serbian father named Radovan Radich. The organization's leader, Fredo Mancini, finally showed up during the murder investigation of a local Irish priest named Angus O'Brian—in which the police didn't think once before flagging him as a suspect of the murder. Later on, just a week before the murder of Odette Kamarov, the Inner Chaos tried reaching out to Russian community leader Nikolai Kamarov's second in command, Sergei Yablokov, but failed. Disbandment Following that, Fredo was flagged as a suspect once again, this time during the murder investigation of the Daily Dawn editor-in-chief. In a surprising turn of events, he turned out to be the killer and was taken to trial, where he attempted to blow the whole place up by committing suicide-bombing, but much to everyone's relief, Hannah managed to be brave enough to save all of them in the nick of time by shooting Fredo in the head, thus killing him instantly. Hours after the shocking incident, Johnny Crossman, the most influential member of the Inner Chaos after Fredo, decided to shut down the organization after Hannah reasoned with him and also because he felt it wouldn't be the same without Fredo. Role in Case(s) Heartless In the aftermath of the case's closure, the team of Amy Young and the player had to deal with Tao Wei, who claimed to have found a poster in the main crime scene in which the Russian community taunted the Chinese community. was infuriated when Amy informed him the poster was made by Inner Chaos.|left]] The team didn't hesitate to search the main crime scene once again, only to find the poster torn to pieces. After being brought back to one piece, the poster sported a picture of the case's victim, Ling Zhang, and also sported pictures symbolizing the Chinese and Russian communities as well as a message reading, "Their hate killed her. No more of this, join the fight!" Since the poster seemed to denounce both the Chinese and Russian communities, the team didn't hesitate to decipher the writing at the bottom of the poster. The inspection eventually revealed the writing at the bottom of the poster which now read, "NO BORDER. NO ORDER. NO MASTER.", and also confirmed that the poster was created by a anarchist group called Inner Chaos since it displayed the group's symbol beside the motto. The team's talk with Tao after that handed them more information about the anarchist group and its past. Also, Chief Marquez decided to have a conversation with the player about the Inner Chaos, in which she implied that they would be a possible threat to the Pacific Bay Police Department in their future cases. Payback The team learned more about the anarchists during the Additional Investigation of this case when they had to investigate the synagogue after Eva Breitman claimed to have seen anti-religious graffiti all over the place. The team investigated the scene thoroughly, only to find a broken graffiti mask. After piecing it back together, the player had to go through the trouble of dusting it for fingerprints. Once they were done, the team wasted no time in shipping the mask straight to Yann Toussaint for analysis. After careful observation, Yann confirmed the fingerprints belonged to Fredo Mancini, leader of the Inner Chaos. Much to Chief Marquez's dismay, she couldn't help but worry that the police force would be in for a heap of trouble if Fredo was still the group's leader as she had faced difficult moments dealing with the man in the past, and concluded that Fredo could not and should not be trusted before requesting the team to refrain from telling Hannah anything about the return of the Inner Chaos—reasons to which were revealed in the case after. Eastern Promises 's shop at the bazaar.]] The anarchists hung up a banner displaying "misleading" messages over Sue Xiong's recently acquired shop at the bazaar. Thinking it was a joke by some pranksters, Sue became unhappy and informed the police about the incident right away. The team of Frank Knight and the player immediately headed off to the bazaar, where they successfully found the banner but torn to pieces. Restoring it in a matter of no time, the banner was sent to Pacific Bay PD's Tech Expert, Hannah Choi. Hannah's digital lab analysis confirmed the code at the bottom of the banner to be a redirection to a webpage. Unfortunately for Hannah, the code redirected the team to Inner Chaos' web page showcasing a picture of Hannah with the caption, "We miss you Hannah!!"—thus revealing Hannah to be a former member of the anarchist organization, much to Frank and the player's shock. to Inner Chaos' webpage, which ultimately led to the shocking revelation.]] Chief Marquez had no option but to brief the team about this in her office shortly after. Hannah didn't hesitate to come in and give full explanation to the shocking revelation herself—Hannah revealed that she was a member of the Inner Chaos a few years back for a reason which she herself didn't know quite well but guessed that she wasn't herself at that time and that the Inner Chaos' aim at equality and freedom had attracted her. Hannah was the Inner Chaos' hacker, a profession she used to spread propaganda and other illicit things for the organization. One day, Hannah ran a major hacking operation, a feat which got her caught by the Pacific Bay PD. Due to her good hacking skills, the police offered a deal to her—to either go to prison, or to join the Pacific Bay PD and put her skills to proper use. Realizing she had been blinded by Inner Chaos, Hannah decided to join the Pacific Bay Police, thus making the right decision to leave the anarchists for good. The webpage proved that the Inner Chaos was now trying to reach out to Hannah again, and this was the reason as to why Chief Marquez kept fearing for Hannah from the moment she learned about the return of the anarchist group. Knowing Hannah would never return to them, the Inner Chaos clearly wanted to taunt the police with the message on the banner. Chief Marquez made a firm decision to be careful, and ordered the team to figure out what the anarchists were up to before it was too late. Spineless The Inner Chaos' leader, Fredo Mancini, was finally confronted by the police when criminal psychologist Russell Crane flagged a notebook as an anarchist diary written by Inner Chaos with beliefs that they were the chosen ones of Inner City. Fredo refused to deal with the team of Frank Knight and the player, but Frank countered that their concern was Angus's murder—to which Fredo replied and claimed that he didn't commit any transgression. The team didn't hesitate to arrest Fredo and take him into custody for attempted arson of Angus's church later on as they saved the church from being burned to ashes by the anarchist. At the interrogation room, Fredo lambasted the team for not allowing him to burn down Angus's church since the priest's death served as an arson license for Fredo, but Frank detested Inner Chaos' anti-religious games with beliefs that church arson was the easiest way to attract authoritative attention. Fredo was still in custody after the close of the murder investigation although he wasn't found guilty of the murder, but was able to distract the team out of his sight by suggesting them to keep an eye on the church just in case Fredo's organization plotted to vandalize the church further. back when she was a member of the Inner Chaos.]] Much to Frank's relief that no one touched the church since the interception, the player found a handwritten anarchist manifesto by Hannah, which was then confirmed to be written years before events of the case per Russell. Hannah butted in with fury realizing Inner Chaos dug her old paper up, grounds for Hannah to confront Fredo about her old handwritten manifesto before she changed sides. Fredo thought Hannah's old manifesto was his present but Hannah, in anger, demanded the schemes Inner Chaos had up their sleeve. Fredo thought Hannah liked the Inner Chaos more as all he believed was that Hannah betrayed herself but the latter responded that she was sick and tired of Inner Chaos' ways of "making things right by creating violence." Murder-Go-Round At the request of Hannah, the player decided to check up on Inner Chaos' recent activities along with her, thus initiating an investigation at the nearby children's playground since the anarchists had been hanging out there lately. Much to Hannah's curiosity, the player found a locked prepaid phone inside a trash can as she realized that the Inner Chaos often used prepaid phones back in the day in order to remain anonymous and to prevent having their phones tapped. After successfully unlocking the phone, the player handed it to Hannah so she could head off to her lab and run an analysis on it. .]] Upon thorough observation, Hannah managed to retrieve the last message that was sent from the phone. The message was sent by none other than Inner Chaos, to Sergei Yablokov—the second in command of Russian mafia boss Nikolai Kamarov. Hannah was infuriated to see that the message read, "You scratch our back, we scratch yours. Contact us if you're interested. Inner Chaos."—meaning the Inner Chaos was now trying to recruit Sergei to their group. Without hesitation, Hannah and the player went straight to Sergei for answers. Calmly enough, Sergei stated that the Inner Chaos had sent him the offer a week ago as they thought Sergei would see an opportunity in taking Nikolai out of the picture and him taking the lead. However, Sergei turned them down as he wanted to stay loyal to Nikolai. Back in the station, Hannah stated that she was still worried things would go very wrong and very fast if Inner Chaos managed to get help from criminals although she was relieved that Sergei rejected the anarchists' offer. She further realized that it was time to stop Fredo before things got out of control. Killing Time Fredo found himself in serious trouble when he was flagged as a suspect for a second time moments after the murder of Vito Pioni, the editor-in-chief of the Daily Dawn newspaper. Finale At the closing moments of the case, all evidence ultimately proved Fredo to be guilty of the murder. Fredo thought the police lied to him when Amy Young and the player found him guilty of grand homicide but Amy managed to present Fredo with evidence that incriminated him as the killer—a feat Fredo refused to feel guilt for as he firmly believes that the Daily Dawn Newspaper of Pacific Bay are "right-wing pigs" since Inner Chaos believed the Daily Dawn used to tell the most lies (even when compared to the police, politicians, and banks) in the city, moving Fredo to cross the line to commit Vito's premeditated murder. Fredo's motives disgusted Amy, so she and the player detained him to face trial. Hannah, Chief Marquez, Amy, and the player attended the trial for a hearing on murder charges Fredo would face, in which Fredo called Judge Dante a "fascist", furthermore saying the people who couldn't travel using Inner City's Grand Station were lucky because Fredo used Vito's premeditated murder as a trap. Fredo then intended to commit suicide-bombing to kill the police, Judge Dante, the press, and the politicians inside one court house to stimulate Inner Chaos' revolution agenda. Amy pleaded with Fredo to drop the suicide-bombing attempt but Fredo asked Amy what time it was, to which Amy replied it was 11:05 am, Pacific Bay time. As Fredo attempted to commit suicide to kill the government affiliates in the court house, Hannah clutched Amy's gun and shot Fredo down with a bullet to the brain, averting a forced unrest through a Kamikaze-style act and saving the courthouse in spite of the shock she sustained having to shoot down a criminal to save a stronghold. Aftermath Moments after the disastrous event, Hannah couldn't believe she shot a man to death, but Chief Marquez consoled her and told her that she did an act of bravery. In the hours following the incident, Hannah reasoned with Johnny Crossman, the second-most influential member of the Inner Chaos, to shut down the organization. Johnny now believed that the organization wouldn't be the same without their late leader, thus closing it down and marking the end of Inner Chaos. Significant Members * Fredo Mancini (Deceased) - Leader; shot to death after attempting suicide-bombing during his trial. * Hannah Choi (Formerly) - Hacker; left to join the Pacific Bay Police after accepting an offer to either join the police and leave the organization, or face imprisonment. * Johnny Crossman - Most influential member after Fredo; closed down the organization after Fredo's demise. Case Appearances * Heartless (Case #67, or Case #11 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) * Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) * Eastern Promises (Case #69, or Case #13 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) * Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay) * Murder-Go-Round (Case #71, or Case #15 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) * Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay) * Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #17 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) * The Eye of the Storm (Case #79, or Case #23 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Organizations Category:Anarchist Organizations Category:Antagonists